The Time of the Time Lords
by DWfansWorldwide
Summary: The Doctor has just regenerated on Trenzalore and the TARDIS is crashing. But a bigger threat is waiting for him down on Earth...


The Time of the Time Lords

Both the Doctor and Clara stood surrounding the TARDIS control panel, "What do you mean you don't know how to fly the TARDIS?" Clara asked a very confused Doctor "New body means new personality, new emotions and a new memory". The Doctor pulled a lever which resulted in the TARDIS making a loud banging noise "Not that one, how about the blue lever?" Clara pulled the blue lever but the TARDIS continued to thrust from side to side. "Where are we crashing!?" Clara asked shouting over the loud banging "I don't know!" the Doctor replied. But suddenly everything stopped, "We've landed" the Doctor said excitedly, he ran to the doors and jumped out. Stood there was Vastra, Jenny and Strax, "Jenny, Vastra, Strax! Not seen you in a while, how long's it been? 1000 years? Give or take a few at least" The Doctor then staggered over to a mirror to the side of them. The trio looked very confused about who this strange man was. Clara then emerged from the TARDIS; Vastra walked over and whispered in Clara's ear "Clara, who is this man? And how does he know who we are?" Strax then rudely interrupted "Is he a Zygon? I recommend we use several grenades and Rocket Launchers". Clara slightly chuckled at this, Vastra and Jenny just looked at Strax irritably "It's the Doctor" Clara told them "But that's not the Doctor" Vastra added "he looks old" she tried to whisper but the Doctor heard "Oy watch it Lizard Lady! Ooh angry that's a new emotion. But I'm still not ginger!" the Doctor seemed very frustrated about this. "So what do you think?" the Doctor asked Clara. "Umm..." Clara thought about this "Different?" she said, bewildered. "You don't like it do you?" Clara shook her head at this "Oh stop it Clara Oswald, you preferred the last me didn't you", "Clara what's he going on about?" Jenny asked confused, "The Doctor came close to death, so he used this special trick called Regeneration where he changed his body." The three of them seemed to understand what had happened a bit more after Clara's explanation, but Strax still wanted to use grenades on him.

The 5 of them began to walk down the corridor, "So where are we?" the doctor asked, "Sontaran Battleship, above the earth. Earth-year 2014" Strax told the Doctor. "2014, what a great year. This is when humans discovered the portable microwave and the silent hoover!" The Doctor said very excitedly. They reached a window at the side of the spaceship, "No that's not right, that is very very not right" Clara looked at the Doctor confused about what he was saying. "What's not doctor? It's just a planet?" But the Doctor looked much more worried about it, "Clara, that planet. It's Earth" he told her, "But it can't be, Doctor it can't. It's red? How is that possible?" Clara asked very puzzled, "Saturday 23rd of February 2013, the day the Earth changed forever" Vastra told them. "But how did it change?" The doctor continued to question Vastra, "We don't know. Nobody does. But we have found the source." Vastra told them. "The source to what?" Clara asked, "The source to where all of this began, it's a gigantic mouth of energy feeding of everything around it. And you're teleporting there." Vastra said to them, "Strax set the intergalactic teleportation co-ordinates to 51.5072°". Clara looked at the Doctor worried "But where's that?" she asked him "London, but why can't I take the TARDIS there?" he asked Vastra, "Doctor have you seen the energy levels this thing is draining? Taking the TARDIS there is dangerous. It could drain all of the energy from the entire of space and time!" She explained to him. "Good Point" he said, "Clara, just don't worry about this." And they were gone in a blue flash.

"Ouch, that hurt." Clara said, "What? The teleportation, the Sontarans are really far behind. You sort of feel this tingling sensation don't you". "Doctor, look" Clara said pointing at something, "Oh not you again, I thought we finished with this." The Doctor responded "But it's the exact same crack from on Trenzalore? Does that mean the Timelords are trying to come back?" Clara asked. "Maybe" the Doctor added "But why here?" suddenly the Doctor was rudely interrupted by the fire of a laser. Stood there was a tall female figure "Hello sweetie" River Song was stood there wearing denim shorts and a matching denim jacket. "So let's see, where are we?" She opened her navy blue book with all of her adventures of her and the Doctor in "We've done Jeff the Fish yes?" the Doctor nodded "Well judging by your face you've only just regenerated. Look at you, whole new regeneration cycle." Suddenly a bright light appeared next to River, it was a portal. "Oh great more Time Travellers, let's just call it a time travelling convention." The Doctor said sarcastically. Captain Jack Harkness walked out of the bright light, "Doctor?" Captain Jack looked towards the Doctor he nodded "I've finally found you, I spent years looking for you." He told the Doctor. "Well I've been gone for a while, I was on Christmas" Jack wanted to ask a question about this but didn't, he walked towards River Song. "Hi Captain Jack Harkness..." "Still with the flirting Jack?" The Doctor laughed at Jack. "I know who you are Jack, I've met you before", the Doctor groaned "The complicated life of time travellers, River when you met Jack did he still flirt with you?" the Doctor asked river looking at Jack. "No he was dead, but I stole his vortex manipulator and that's how I ended up on the Byzantium." Jack looked concerned at this "But I still have my vortex manipulator, anyway Doctor do you think that is when I really do die?" The Doctor shrugged at this, sudde3nly the crack began to glow. It started to open, and someone or something emerged from it. Out came the silhouette of a man, but the Doctor knew who it was. "No, no it can't be!" the Doctor said angrily, "But Doctor what do you mean?" Who is it?" River asked, but a voice came from near the crack. "I am the Master."


End file.
